


The Ooze

by PaperFox19



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tatsumi gains a living teigu, sometimes considered a parasite type, it bonds with Tatsumi. It can make weapons, armor, tentacles, and can eat poison. So Tatsumi names it Venom. Tatsumi/Harem
Relationships: Ieyasu/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

The Ooze

Tatsumi gains a living teigu, sometimes considered a parasite type, it bonds with Tatsumi. It can make weapons, armor, tentacles, and can eat poison. So Tatsumi names it Venom. Tatsumi/Harem  


Chapter 1 

Tatsumi was given a strange artifact from his village. The chief saying it would protect him. He wasn’t sure why it appeared to be just some old idol. What he didn’t know was what lurked within. 

The boy had no idea about Teigu, or the toxic nature of the city. He was just one of the strongest warriors in the village, going to the city to make money and save his village. Tatsumi left the village with his two friends Sayo and Ieyasu. They were quite the team together, but after a danger beast swarm attacked they got split up and swore to make it to the city. 

In the middle of the fight the totem was cracked, but protected Tatsumi from receiving a fatal wound. Inside the totem was a teigu, a living teigu and a parasite type. Even through the totem it could feel Tatsumi, feel his warmth and kind hearted nature. It also could feel his blood lust, lurking deep down inside him, coming out in times of rage. 

‘He’s perfect!’ 

The ooze began to leak out of the totem. “Whoa am I bleeding?” Tatsumi inspected the item and found it cracked, leaking out a strange black goo. Without thinking Tatsumi touched it. “Hey its warm, and it makes my skin all tingly. Is this a healing ointment or something. The elder should have told me!” 

He began putting the stuff on his wounds, just a few scratches here and there but that was all the invitation needed for the ooze. “Whaa hey!” the goo began to spread over his skin, slipping under his clothing. “What’s going on!” It covered his arms and hands. 

The ooze produced tentacles removing his upper clothes bit by bit. Tatsumi blushed as his goo covered hands moved allowing him to pull off his jacket, his vest, and his undershirt. The goo spread over his exposed muscle. “Warm...tingly...” he shivered. The goo clung to him like a second skin. 

His upper body was encased. The ooze doing something strange, it felt like he was being massaged. **‘So good!’** his nipples hardened as the goo groped his pecs, before focusing on his nipples. 

Tatsumi shivered. ‘What is happening?’ His hands moved down to remove his pants. “No...not that...” he blushed and looked around. He was alone in the woods. The ooze manifested more tentacles causing him to remove his boots and drop his pants. 

Tatsumi was wearing a fundoshi, to his surprise his cock began to tent his underwear. ‘Why am I hard...I haven’t jerked off in awhile but still...’ the goo spread over his legs and covered his feet. 

‘ **So nice!’** the good began massaging his legs and feet. Like with his arms, back, pecs, and abs, the ooze was stimulating his muscles. Tatsumi had no idea his body was being stimulated and invigorated, though it was hard to think with his blood rushing south. 

His cock was now fully erect and leaking pre-cum. 

‘What is this feeling?’ 

‘ **What is this feeling?’**

‘I feel excited!’

‘ **Excited?’**

‘I feel hot!’ 

‘ **Hot!!!’**

The ooze ripped off Tatsumi’s underwear, causing his cock to snap up into the air. “Ohh!” the ooze spread, swallowing his balls and cock, while it spread over his hips and hugged his ass. “Ohhh ohh my!” 

Tatsumi writhed in pleasure, his butt was groped and his cheeks spread. His testicles were stimulated giving off the sensation of being sucked and licked in tandem. The ooze worked his cock, it squeezed him, pumped him, and slurped away his pre-cum. “Ahhh ahh fuck Aaaahhh~” 

The young man couldn’t take such pleasure for very long and soon came. The goo absorbing his seed as fast as it erupted from his dick. **‘Oohhh this is good!’**

Tatsumi was left panting, rocked by a very strong orgasm. His arms and legs felt like jelly, but it seems the ooze wasn’t done with him. Like with the rest of his body, the ooze began stimulating Tatsumi’s cock and balls. The boy’s natural hormones were processed and used to fuel his manhood. 

The brunette gasped as his cock grew larger, and his manly balls began to grow in kind. **‘More seed, yummy seed, more more More!’** the ooze began jerking Tatsumi off again. 

“Wait I just came...I can’t...” His eyes bulged as he gazed down at his now even larger cock and his huge gonads. His legs spread, and the ooze began to invade his ass. “I’ve never touched there….oooohhhh!” Tatsumi’s eyes rolled up. 

The ooze milked him of a few more orgasms as it changed Tatsumi from the inside out. **‘Good host, best host!’** it manifested a phallic tentacle and began stuffing Tatsumi’s ass, sensing a spot that would make the boy cum more and more. 

Tatsumi passed out from the pleasure and the ooze finished its work on him. Their union was complete, Tatsumi was an evolved human, his body awakened to the greatest depths of his potential. He was a fine host indeed for the living Teigu. 

-x-

When the young man awoke he was in shock, his clothes were scattered around him. “I’m naked...wait...I’m not naked?” the body suit he found himself in was a wicked black. His massive cock and huge balls were perfectly contained, the goo making a make shift sheath that contained both his cock and his balls together, while giving a sexy bulge, with a white spider-like crest over his crotch. 

The Ooze was made from a Tyrant Beast, one that had lived for a long time hopping from host to host, granting them power in exchange for the ride. One could discover the truth by the spider mark on their body. Some called it a spider others a slime, some even said it was a weird hybrid of both, but most called it a parasite. It matters not, as this beast fell and from it this teigu was born. Though it wasn’t so easily tamed...

Tatsumi felt up his body, he was always a bit of a twink, no matter how much he trained or worked out he couldn’t pack on the muscle as he wished. He wouldn’t be putting the body builders to shame any time soon but he had muscle, a six pack, chiseled pecs, and his arm and leg muscles were the perfect mix of flexible and tight. “Whoa!” he flexed a bit. “How is this possible?” 

“ **It is because of you!”**

“Who said that?” 

“ **I did!”** the ooze rippled over Tatsumi’s body making the boy squirm and shiver. 

“The goo? How did you do this?” 

“ **The human body is full of hormones and proteins, muscle development can fail if you have an imbalance in your body. I correct the imbalance and adjusted your cells to optimize the output.”** the ooze chuckled to himself. **“It was your training that gave you this body, I merely gave it a hand.”** Had Tatsumi been an ordinary man it probably wouldn’t have been able to do as much, but Tatsumi ate right, trained hard, and developed quite a bit of skill. 

“What are you?” 

“ **A living teigu, I was called a parasite type and deemed too dangerous and was thrown away. The people of your village found me made that idol out of my container, and kept me safe for all these years. Now I am free and we are one!”**

“Wait we?” It was hard to wrap his head around this. “Did you fuse with me?” 

“ **So to speak, I merged with your body. I can’t live without a host, even when I was made into a teigu. My instincts drove me to find a host to survive!”**

Tatsumi felt a little bad. “Well you don’t plan to hurt me right?” 

“ **Of course not, if you die, I die, can’t have that.”**

“So is this a symbiotic relationship, you helped me and I help you stay alive?” 

“ **Precisely.”**

“How are we even talking right now?” 

“ **We are linked, we can speak through our thoughts.”**

“That’s kinda cool, it’s like having a friend always watching my back.” He chuckled happily. “I feel a lot stronger, with this strength I’m sure to get a good job in the city and support my village!” 

The ooze had found quite the interesting host indeed. Tatsumi wasn’t a complicated guy, he had a firm belief of right and wrong. The fact he had saddled himself with a parasite, wasn’t really bothering him. He felt great. 

Any idea of trying to get rid of the ooze were gone from his mind upon hearing the ooze would die if it left him or if he died. The ooze did toy with him though, which was a bit embarrassing. 

“Do you have any issues with my plans for the future?” 

“ **Not at all, I may have a suggestion now and then, but I’ll follow your lead partner.”** The ooze could read Tatsumi like a book and didn’t feel any ill will in him. 

“Sounds good to me partner.” He wanted to put on some clothes, but the ooze had him covered, the goo shifting and transforming becoming a spitting image of his original attire, only now it was a mix of black, white, and red. The mix of colors suited Tatsumi. The goo formed a speedo to hug Tatsumi’s butt and perfectly hug his crotch. “Whoa cool!” He grabbed his sword and pack. 

They began to head towards the city. “Hey, what’s your name, what do I call you?” 

“ **My Teigu name is the Ooze.”**

“That’s a bit informal, I don’t wanna call you Hey Ooze!”

“ **Call me what you want, we are one being after all.”**

“I’ll think up something good, just you wait.” 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Tatsumi was heading to the capital when he saved two men from a danger beast. “I’m heading to the capital, so remember my name, Tatsumi!” His goal was becoming a famous soldier in the city.

“Oi young man, you should be careful.”

“Hmm?”

“The city isn’t as it was...”

“Oi stop, don’t fill his head with stuff he doesn’t need to know!” the second man insisted.

“He saved our lives we should tell him.” The first man got close to Tatsumi. “Listen, the city has become full of monsters, though they look like people, they are monsters on the inside.” He claimed these monsters were more dangerous than the danger beast he just killed.

Tatsumi wasn’t sure what the guy was talking about, monsters in the city? **‘I think you should heed his warning.’**

‘What do you mean, if monsters are in the city wouldn’t the soldiers take care of them?’

‘ **Sigh, some monsters are able to pull strings, just be careful.’** Tatsumi didn’t get it, but decided to be on his guard.

-x-

He entered the city and went right to the enrollment office. He was told that after enlisting he’d be evaluated and with his strength he was sure he’d be put into Captain class. There was a long line at the recruitment office, when Tatsumi finally got up to the recruiter. “I’d like to enlist!”

“Fine, fine, here’s your contract, you’ll start as a Foot Soldier.” Foot Soldiers were sent out to remote regions for mostly border patrol and look out details.

“But sir, once you evaluate me, you’ll see I’m strong enough to be captain class!” he said and brandished his sword for emphasis. He wasn’t bragging per-say, he had trained his life for this and needed to make money to support his village. He couldn’t do that on a Foot Soldier salary. Not to mention how long it took for a Foot Soldier to even be considered for a higher position.

Tatsumi was tossed out. “Hey! You could at least evaluate me!”

“What era are you living in boy, you need to win the lottery just for the chance of being a soldier.” he pointed at Tatsumi angrily. “Do you have any idea how many applicants we get each day? There is no way we can evaluate them all.” There was also a limit of how many got hired, and most had no say where they ended up.

“What...really?”

“Now that you got it, get lost you little runt!” The door was slammed shut on him. Tatsumi sighed, he had no idea, everyone talked the city up like it was full of opportunities.

He sulked around for a bit before he bumped into a blonde haired woman. She had his number right quirk, just another young man from the country wanting to make it big in the big city. While she wasn’t wrong, and she wasn’t a bad person necessarily she tried to teach the young man about trust.

She got him to treat her for a meal, where she wracked up a huge tab with food and booze. “You said you could help me join the ranks of the military.”

“Well there are only two ways, Connections and Cash!”

“Cash huh?” Tatsumi revealed he actually had a quite large sum of money, much to the Ooze’s objections. They had made that money on the way, hunting Danger Beasts.

“So you are strong, with this you’ll definitely be made captain.” She went to take his gold, but his hand wouldn’t release the bag. It was the ooze, not releasing his hold. **‘This woman may not mean us arm, but I sense she is not being honest.’**

Tatsumi put his money away. The woman protested a bit. “You say you have connections, then let me meet them and I’ll give them the money myself.” He had her, she saw the money herself, if she was as trustworthy as she claimed she’d be able to arrange the meeting.

“Smart lad, I’m impressed,” She gave him a song and dance. “I’ll bring my contact here, just you wait,” she pulled him in for a huge. “Welcome to the big city.” She patted his back.

She left Tatsumi alone, unaware that The Ooze made a switch, she did get some of his cash, but the Ooze swapped most of the coins with some heavy nuts. The lady had no idea, but Tatsumi waited, and waited, until closing time. When he went to pay the bill he thought his coin bag had been stolen, but the ooze had his back.

They were looking for a place to sleep when some muggers tried to rob him. They were easily beat up and left on the side of the road. “These guys too...man what is with this city?” Tatsumi hoped his friends were okay. ‘Did you guys make it here, are you going through these issues too?’

The Ooze hugged Tatsumi as he sat down on the ground. “Should I keep looking for them what am I gonna do?” he buried his face in his knees.

A carriage approaches only to stop next to Tatsumi. “Does that person not have a place to stay? How unfortunate...”

One of her guards flinch. “Again, my lady?!”

“I can’t help it!” her guards share a look as the young noble girl goes over to Tatsumi. She invites Tatsumi to stay with her, which since the brunette just got cheated he was a bit wary of this random girl.

He lies and says he doesn’t have any money. The girl just laughs and extends her hand and once again invites him to stay with her. Tatsumi eyes her guards and can tell at a glance they were strong. In the end he goes with the girl and is shocked at her lavish mansion.

Not only was the young lady kind, but her father and mother were sweet to him as well. According to the girl’s parents she takes in strays all the time. Her father claimed to offer them room and board till they could get on their feet or he finds them work. Tatsumi for a brief moment believed he finally found some good people in this city!

-x-

He shared his story and his desire to raise money to support his village. He talked about Ieyasu and Sayo, hoping to see his friends soon. Aria’s father slapped the table and laughed.

“Well you are in luck young man, I happen to have several contacts in the military. Stay with us for a bit, and I’m sure we can find you a place among the captain class.”

“Is that really okay?”

Aria’s mother made them tea. “Of course dear, we are happy to help those in need.”

Tatsumi felt so touched by their actions. Aria took hold of his hand. “Don’t worry Tatsumi I’m sure you’ll meet your friends soon!”

He drank the tea, surrounded by happy smiles. He let out a yawn, and was given a room to stay in. Once they were alone. **“Tatsumi...the tea was poisoned...”**

“What?!” he clutched his throat.

“ **It was laced with a venom from a snake type danger beast, I already filtered it from your body and absorbed it. It’s slow acting it would have knocked you out in a couple of hours and you wouldn’t have known what hit you.”**

“Whoa you can do that?” He shook his head. “Never mind that, why would Aria and her family do that to me?”

“ **Those guys warned you didn’t they? These people might look harmless and human but they might be monsters on the inside.”**

“What are we gonna do?” he crumpled down in tears. Just when he thought he had found a safe haven, he entered the home of some kidnapping psychopaths.

“ **Let’s check it out!”** the ooze morphed forming a skin tight body suit around Tatsumi, even morphing around his head to give him an almost faceless appearance. When he opened his eyes he could see through two white spots over the face.

-x-

Tatsumi slipped out of his room, the ooze was able to stick to things, so he was able to climb on walls and even the ceiling. When he passed by the guards the suit went full on camo mode blending into the walls. They walked passed him as if he wasn’t even there. ‘This is so cool!’

He looked around, and found the mother leaving the house to go to a weird building in the back yard. There were two guards stationed there. ‘Well that’s not suspicious.’

Tatsumi got all the proof he needed these people were corrupt. Aria’s father was currently practicing with a sword, but what made Tatsumi’s heart sink was what he was practicing on. Normally one practiced on a wooden dummy, but the dad had a human strung up.

He would have jumped in, but the victim wasn’t making noise, the amount of wounds he had on him, fresh and old, and the lack of blood flow, the guy was already dead. The father kept slashing and stabbing. “It’s not as fun once they stop screaming.” He sighed. “Perhaps I should have a fresh one brought to me.”

‘A fresh one?!’ Tatsumi’s blood was boiling.

‘ **Tatsumi wait, that building out back, there could be people we need to save.’** The Ooze told him.

He slipped away as the old man finished “practicing” he jumped to the building in the back. The guards had no idea what was happening, when the mother left, she thanked the guards for their hard work. Tatsumi crawled into the building before the door was shut. ‘They knew, they knew and did nothing.’

Tatsumi was greeted to the smell of death. There were people in cages, beaten, mutilated, drugged, some were even left to starve to death. It was too much for Tatsumi, all too much, and it only got worse as he spotted his friends.

Before he could break, the Ooze grounded his senses. **‘He’s still alive, go to him!’** Ieyasu was inflicted with various poisons and diseases. He was the pet project of Aria’s mother, she documented her tortures, what poisons did what, how they effected the body, the mind, all kinds of twisted stuff.

“Ieyasu!” The ooze pulled back exposing his head.

“Tatsumi...is that you…?” his vision was blurred. “Did they get you too?” Ieyasu began to cry.

He was weak, out of his mind from the mix of pain and poisons pumping through his system. They were close, the Ooze had seen it through his memories. “Please don’t die, you can’t die!”

“I’m trying man, that bitch, she tricked us, they took us in, drugged us!” Aria’s compulsion, her bad habit, finding strays...Tatsumi felt sick to his stomach. It was too late for Sayo, Aria had strangled her to death yesterday.

“Ooze, can you save him, you filtered the poison in me can you save him?” he was crying.

“ **I can try, we must form a link.”**

Tatsumi knew how, he kissed Ieyasu and the Ooze was able to suck the poison and toxins from his body. ‘Hey...I think I know a perfect name for you, in my village we had medicine men who used venom to counteract poisons and disease, you seem to be able to counter poison and venom, so that’d make you the ultimate venom.’

The poisons and venoms were sucked away and Ieyasu was saved but he needed some rest. ‘I’m gonna call you Venom!’ The Ooze rather liked the name. He got Sayo down.

‘ **What do we do with the family and guards?’**

‘No mercy!’ Tatsumi transformed, Venom enhancing his muscle mass, now his face was twisted and more monstrous. Little did Tatsumi know this family was already targeted for assassination.

To be continued Rampage!


End file.
